


Alter Candles

by Rhyolight



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, bit boring, shall do better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/pseuds/Rhyolight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a drabble. There are candles in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alter Candles

“Yes, but how did you know he pastor was embezzling the parish funds?”

“Who has the power in any given parish?” asked Sherlock, willing to take John through it.

“Usually the organist—“

“The power of the purse.”

John shook his head. “How did you know _anyone_ was embezzling the funds? What gave it away?”

“A Roman Catholic church in a cathedral town—usually higher than the Pope. I saw the service music, mixed Latin and English. Enough money to do right by the local food bank? Then why use cheap candles? Altar candles are always supposed to be 51% beeswax.”


End file.
